


Лихорадка

by opium_smoker, raveness



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Артура во время дела неожиданно начинается течка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scorch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256646) by [eternalsojourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn). 



– Вот тут мы должны включить в схему запасной выход, – Имс ткнул маркером в доску, где Ариадна набросала план первого уровня. – Мы можем спрятать его в восточной…   
Он запнулся, когда мимо него к своему месту прошел Артур. Имс потянул воздух и принюхался, слегка повернув голову.  
– … в восточной части воздуховодов? – закончила за него Ариадна, хмуро смотря на задумавшегося Имса.  
Имс моргнул и снова повернулся к доске. Он поставил несколько вопросительных знаков возле той части лабиринта, которую они обсуждали, а потом сказал:  
– Ариадна, начинай вносить изменения. Пол, у тебя есть все необходимое?   
Извлекатель согласно кивнул. Имс повернулся и положил маркер возле доски.  
– Хорошо. Завтра еще раз проверим схему.  
Имс подошел к Артуру, наклонился и негромко произнес:  
– Удели мне минутку. Нужно поговорить.  
Артур с каменным лицом закрыл свою записную книжку и, никак не реагируя, продолжил сидеть. Имс скрестил руки на груди, постоял над Артуром, потом развернулся и пошел в кабинет со стеклянными стенами, который возвышался над складом. Не успел он сделать и нескольких шагов, как Артур поднялся и последовал за ним.  
В кабинете Артур закрыл за собой дверь. Скорее, чтобы услышать звук защелки, чем ради приватности – все равно их было видно с каждого уголка склада.  
Имс присел на край стола – единственная мебель в комнате. Его пальцы сжались, когда он внимательно рассмотрел Артура – бледный, вспотевший, с опущенными плечами и рассеянным взглядом.  
– Все в порядке? – осторожно спросил Имс. Артур никогда не подводил, но это был первый раз, когда Имс возглавлял команду и он не мог позволить, чтобы кто-либо подавал плохой пример остальным ее членам.  
– Да, все нормально, – ответил Артур. – Извини, я вообще-то должен быть тут, но мне нужно достать чертежи офиса нашей цели – это, наверное, единственное, что они еще не перенесли в электронный вид.  
Имс забеспокоился, Артур обычно не извинялся. Но сильнее беспокойства было раздражение, направленное куда угодно, _только не на_ Артура.   
Артур сделал несколько шагов к Имсу, у которого вдруг участилось дыхание.  
– Артур, ты выглядишь не очень хорошо. Может мне стоит найти нового координатора для этой работы?  
– Нет. Все в порядке, просто мне нужно… – начал Артур, неопределенно махнув рукой, – мне нужно… немного отдохнуть.   
Имс поджал губы и кивнул.  
– Может быть, ты можешь сделать что-то не выходя из офиса? Не стоит тебе сегодня куда-то ходить.  
Артур неопределенно покачал головой и развернулся к выходу. Но не сдвинулся с места – просто отвернулся.  
Имс оторвался от стола и прошел мимо Артура. Его запах снова ударил в ноздри и Имс едва удержался от рычания. Он заставил себя дышать медленно и равномерно, постарался не вдыхать манящий запах. Это же Артур – его координатор, его коллега. Имс открыл дверь и, когда Артур выходил, непроизвольно уставился на его задницу, на которую очень захотелось положить руку, потом взгляд поднялся на шею, которую хотелось схватить и…  
Артур спускался по лестнице. Имс закрыл дверь и тоже спустился, потирая лицо.  
Те несколько часов, которые остались до конца дня, были мучительны. Имс поймал себя на том, что постоянно слоняется возле стола Артура, прожигает взглядом Пола и Ариадну, если те начинали казаться ему чем-то заинтересованными. Артур становился все более беспокойным и возбужденным.  
В конце дня Артур буквально вскочил со стула, как попало собрал бумаги и направился к двери. Имс схватил свой пиджак и отправился за ним, пока не успел передумать. Уходя, он сказал достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали:  
– Тест-драйв завтра в 9.00.  
Когда Имс вышел, Артур уже успел уйти.

***

В районе их отеля было три бара. В одном был дресс-код, второй – ужасная дыра, в которой напивались местные. Третий – клуб, в котором иногда играли живую музыку, но сегодня там был какой-то ди-джей. Имс направился прямо к нему.  
Несколькими часами ранее Имс проверил номер Артура, успел несколько раз постучать в дверь, прежде чем довериться инстинктам и поискать в другом месте. Зайдя в бар, он сразу понял, что выбрал правильное место.   
Мощные басы, приглушенный свет, танцплощадка, наполовину заполненная танцующими телами – все это создавало отличные декорации для происходящего. Протиснувшись сквозь несколько групп людей Имс наконец обнаружил Артура. Он облокотился на перила между танцполом и кабинками, к нему прижимался смуглый стройный молодой мужчина со стильной прической и в слишком обтягивающей футболке. Рука Артура лежала у него на талии. С другой стороны перил другой мужчина, блондин, погладил Артура по груди и опустил руку ниже. Артур потянулся и легко дотронулся до опускающейся руки. Блондин оглянулся на кабинку, в которой сидели двое его друзей, и подозвал их кивком.   
Артур не переоделся, и хотя в костюме он и выглядел идеально, Имс мог точно сказать, что взгляд Артура затуманен, он тяжело дышит, вспотел и это все выглядит очень нездорово.   
Не обращая внимания на раздраженные взгляды, Имс растолкал мешающих пройти людей. Он схватил смуглого за плечо и ударил его кулаком в лицо, сразу добавив локтем для лучшего понимания ситуации. Потом он быстро схватил блондина за волосы и приложил головой о перила. Первый мужчина ударил Имса по ребрам, но он уклонился и ударил его кулаком по носу, сломав его, потом перетянул блондина через перила, ударил коленом в живот и отбросил парня на пол.   
Еще двое обходили преграду, чтобы подойти к Имсу с другой стороны. Имс отошел и приготовился к нападению, люди на танцполе уже освободили место и приготовились наблюдать шоу.  
Появились двое вышибал. Но они остановились, когда Имс бросил на них взгляд: свирепый, очень внимательный и пугающий. Мрачный Артур молча стоял рядом и возмущенно смотрел на Имса.  
– Все в порядке, мы уходим, – прорычал Имс, толкая координатора к выходу из клуба.  
Снаружи Артур свернул в переулок и направился к отелю, Имс шел на полшага позади, потом схватил его за руку, но тот вырвался и внезапно развернулся. Имс мгновенно остановился.  
– Это тебя не касалось, – тихо сказал Артур, нервно ткнув пальцем Имса в грудь.   
Имс весь трясся от злости, он подошел к Артуру, наклонился почти к самому его лицу сказал:   
– Ты не болен, Артур. Это не гребанный грипп. У тебя течка. О чем _нахрен_ ты только думал? Решил поучаствовать в групповухе с кучей незнакомцев? Мне казалось, что ты умнее.  
– Я знаю, что делаю. Со мной все будет в порядке, просто… ты не должен _вмешиваться_.  
– Не вмешиваться? Артур, я… – в порыве злости, Имс развернул Артура и прижал его лицом к кирпичной стене, рванул рубашку, расстегнул ремень и брюки. Артур не сопротивлялся, позволял грубо с собой обращаться, и это только подливало масла в огонь Имсовой злости. Имс надавил рукой на спину Артура, заставил его прогнуться, наклонился, а потом запустил руку ему в боксеры, провел пальцами по дырке.  
– Это то, чего ты хочешь? Чего жаждешь так сильно? Боже, ты такой мокрый. Посмотри на себя, – в голосе сквозило удивление, смешанное с разочарованием.   
Имс вставил два пальца, и Артур двинул бедрами навстречу, прижался головой к предплечью, облокотившись на стену. Когда он заговорил, голос был приглушенным и дрожал:  
– Сделай это, Имс. Вставь свой член, мне это нужно. _Пожалуйста. Сейчас._  
Чтобы снять с Артура штаны и стянуть свои достаточно, чтобы освободить член, Имсу потребовалось всего несколько секунд. Но этого времени хватило для того, чтобы Артур начал ныть на пределе слышимости «пожалуйста, пожалуйста».  
Одной рукой Имс оперся о стену, второй взял член и поводил головкой по дырке Артура, размазывая смазку, которая из нее сочилась. Стон сорвался с Артуровых губ и Имс аккуратно вставил член. Артур снова застонал, и в этом стоне смешались наслаждение и облегчение.  
Это было быстро и жестко, Имс злобно рычал, был грубым, но Артур благодарно стонал, подаваясь навстречу толчкам, его тело просто и бездумно наслаждалось тем, что ему было так нужно.  
В конце переулка послышались чьи-то шаги, потом человек внезапно остановился и быстро ушел обратно, однако Имс и Артур этого даже не заметили.  
Артур опустил руку и начал дрочить. Ему хватило меньше минуты быстрых движений, чтобы кончить на стену, пока Имс вколачивался в него. Через несколько мгновений Имс сильно сжал его бедро, зажмурился и кончил в Артура, потом вышел из него и натянул штаны. Артур сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, надел брюки и застегнул рубашку, вернув себе более или менее презентабельный вид.   
Имс немного успокоился, его больше не трясло, но когда он заговорил, тон все еще был мрачный:  
– Ладно, возвращаемся в отель. Ты останешься в моем номере.  
– Я уже в порядке, я… – начал Артур.  
Но Имс его перебил:  
– Это отказ?  
Артур подумал, потом покачал головой.  
– Хорошо, тогда пошли, – сказал Имс и положил руку Артуру на спину и подтолкнул его в сторону отеля.

***

Дверь на склад открылась, вошел Имс и встретился взглядом с Артуром. Когда Ариадна сказала «Доброе утро», Имсу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы отвести взгляд и посмотреть на девушку.  
– Доброе утро, дорогая. Как твой макет? Готов?  
Ариадна кивнула, Артур начал закатывать рукав. Имс потряс головой.  
– Сегодня ты за нами наблюдаешь.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Имс развернулся и начал устанавливать PASIV, достал три провода: для Ариадны, себя и Пола, который как раз оторвался от своего заваленного заметками стола. Он допил кофе и только после этого закатал рукав.  
Артур повесил пиджак на спинку стула и открыл свой ноутбук, пока команда сама себя подключала. Он поерзал на стуле, разминая ноющие мышцы и почувствовал легкую боль в районе поясницы.   
В своем номере Имс раздел и трахнул Артура еще раз, практически сложив его пополам и держа за ноги, кончил, прижав головку к дырке, а потом снова вставил по самые яйца.   
Это воспоминание заставило Артура вздрогнуть. Он все еще чувствовал себя немного болезненно, но в голове, по сравнению со вчерашним днем, прояснилось. Желание все еще не прошло. Он посмотрел на Имса: несколько верхних пуговиц расстегнуты, раскинулся на кушетке, выглядит так мирно. Артур помнил его взгляд, когда Имс нависал над ним – внимательный и прекрасный, но во сне он был словно совершенно другим человеком – уязвимым и невинным. Этот контраст что-то задел в Артуре. Его всегда устраивали одноразовые связи в этот период. И хотя он знал, что Имс идеальный партнер для такого времени, все равно не хотел рисковать теми отношениями, что были у них.   
Но сейчас он смотрел на Имса и хотел пойти дальше, хотел пересечь установленные им же самим границы, хотел достать его член, ласкать, пока тот не станет твердым, залезть сверху и опуститься на него, чувствуя, как он растягивает его.  
Артур встряхнул головой и вернулся к компьютеру – следовало достать необходимые телефонные записи до того, как команда проснется, и Имс снова станет раздражителем.  
Через 20 минут Артур уже сохранял нужные файлы, а команда начала просыпаться.  
– Твоя работа такая детализированная, поразительно, – Пол сделал комплимент Ариадне. – На чем основана та комната? Ты бывала в похожем месте?  
Ариадна улыбнулась, комплимент ее обрадовал, девушка что-то ответила Полу, когда они вдвоем подошли к моделям.  
Имс встал и прошел мимо Артура, многозначительно на него посмотрел и направился в ванную. Координатор подождал несколько минут, убедился, что Ариадна и Пол увлечены разговором (быстрый взгляд подтвердил, что вопросы архитектуры полностью их поглотили), вскочил и аккуратно выскользнул, чтобы присоединиться к Имсу.  
Как только Артур зашел в ванную, его немедленно схватили, выдернули рубашку из брюк и большие теплые руки прошлись по его спине. Он закрыл глаза и прижался к Имсу. Знание того, что произойдет дальше, успокаивало. Артур прижался губами Имсу к шее, провел языком за ухом, а потом отодвинулся немного, чтобы снять брюки.  
Он не стал ждать, пока его развернут, сам подошел к раковине, уперся в нее и прогнулся. Имс приблизился сзади, провел руками по талии, груди, прижался возбужденным членом к расселине Артура. Долго, слишком долго он просто водил им, размазывая смазку, пока Артур не начал разочаровано стонать.  
– Ииимс, – нетерпеливо протянул Артур.  
Имс хмыкнул, но сбившееся дыхание его выдало и, наконец, вошел. Без подготовки, задевая нежную кожу, грубо, но приятно, как будто от трения мочалкой под слишком горячим душем. Артур хотел раскрыться сильнее, уперся ногой в кран, а Имс поменял угол на более удобный и вставил как следует. Артур поднял голову и сосредоточился на ощущении наполненности.  
Имс наклонился к нему и потянул подбородок, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом в зеркале, заговорил Артуру прямо в ухо, не отпуская его взгляд.  
– Смотри на меня, Артур. Я хочу тебя видеть.  
Эта просьба заставила Артура почувствовать себя голым, но он все равно не смел отвести взгляд, оставалось только сжать кулаки и впитывать в себя зрелище того, как Имс, со всей его свирепостью и вызывающим поведением, выглядел таким же нуждающимся и отчаянным, как и Артур. И все смущение от своего распутства прошло.   
Артура зачаровало выражение лица Имса, он получал слишком много удовольствия от того, что его держали так крепко, чтобы о чем-то волноваться. Не отводил взгляд, пока это не сделал Имс, прижав нос к загривку Артура и кончив с едва слышимым «о даааа».   
Через несколько секунд Имс снова посмотрел в зеркало и с нечитаемым выражением отошел. Он молча развернулся и оставил Артура приводить себя в порядок.  
Когда он вернулся на склад, Ариадна и Пол подозрительно на него посмотрели, и Артур решил, что он недостаточно тщательно привел себя в порядок. Он бросил взгляд на Имса, который сердито смотрел на Ариадну и Пола, пока те не опустили взгляды, проиграв в молчаливой битве, и так и не высказав свое мнение. Артур не знал, что делать со странным чувством гордости, переполнявшим его изнутри.  
Координатор вернулся к своему ноутбуку со снова свежей головой и начал просматривать счета по кредитной карточке, когда возле него появилась бутылка с водой и батончик. Он посмотрел вверх и Имс кивнул на них, намекая Артуру, что тот должен принять предложенное. Артур не отказался, и Имс слегка прикоснулся к его плечу, когда отходил.  
Артур не мог понять, что он почувствовал.

***

Несмотря на утреннее улучшение, к полудню Артур снова начал сходить с ума. К обеду он начал беспокойно потирать грудь, дотрагиваться до губ.   
Имс и Пол увлеченно обсуждали, что можно добавить в сон, чтобы их объект использовал это, чтобы спрятать свои секреты. Несмотря на разговор, Имс все равно заметил изменение в состоянии Артура. И когда они с Полом закончили, Имс отпустил команду пораньше.   
По дороге из машины в номер Артур проинформировал Имса о расписании их объекта. Имс слушал в пол уха, про себя отмечая, что могло бы облегчить доступ. Когда Артур снова устало вздохнул и потер грудь, Имс его перебил:  
– Это твоя первая течка? – спросил Имс, внимательно глядя на Артура.  
– Нет, – ответил Артур и потер глаза. – Но никогда раньше мне не было так плохо. И так долго она тоже никогда не длилась.  
Артур опустил взгляд на свою рубашку, на ней были темные пятна вокруг сосков.  
– Боже. И давно я в таком виде?  
– Нет, они только что появились, – ответил Имс, когда они зашли в лифт. Он вплотную подошел к Артуру, опустил его руку и крепко обнял.  
Имс открыл дверь в номер и сказал:  
– Артур, тебе нужно поесть. В такое время тебе требуется хорошее питание.  
Дверь не успела закрыться, а Артур уже трясущимися пальцами расстегивал пуговицы и избавлялся от одежды. Он пошел в душ и включил воду. Имс зашел сразу за ним, открыл дверь в душевую кабинку, чтобы было хорошо видно.   
Артур быстро намылился, несколько раз провел по груди. Он несколько раз посмотрел в сторону Имса, но взгляд был направлен сквозь него, как будто он не замечал его присутствия. Когда Артур запрокинул голову, чтобы смыть шампунь с волос, Имс протянул руку и провел пальцем по его набухшему, красному соску, вода намочила рукав. Артур резко вздохнул, протер лицо от воды и посмотрел вниз.  
Имс убрал руку и развернулся.  
– Не уходи, – попросил Артур и сразу закрыл рот.  
Имс смотрел на Артура и слепо взял полотенце и протянул Артуру. Артур выключил воду и робко потянулся за полотенцем, но Имс передумал и повесил его обратно.  
– Выходи, – сказал он и бросил маленькое полотенце на пол, чтобы Артуру было на что стать. Артур послушался, и Имс подошел к нему и начал вытирать его большим полотенцем. Потом развернул его, вытер спину, руки, спустился к ногам. Аккуратно провел полотенцем по внутренней стороне ноги, по складочке между бедром и задницей.  
Он еще раз повернул Артура, аккуратно протер черные волоски, избегая полунапряженного члена. В тишине комнаты было слышно, как Артур сглотнул – это был единственный звук, кроме их тихого дыхания и звука капель, падающих из душа. Когда Имс поднялся и начал вытирать Артуру грудь, он постарался легче нажимать на соски, которые все еще выглядели раздраженными, но Артур все равно зашипел.   
Имс шаловливо улыбнулся, опустил полотенце, провел пальцем по набухшему соску. Артур поморщился, но стоял спокойно. Имс взял его в рот, провел языком и когда решил его пососать, на язык полилось что-то сладкое. Он застонал и закрыл глаза.  
– О черт, Артур, – Имс провел рукой по его ребрам, смял кожу, полизал сосок, губами ловя сладкие капли. Он сосал, вырывая у Артура всхлипы, заставляя его дрожать. Артур запустил пальцы Имсу в волосы и прижал его голову к себе.  
Имс положил руку Артуру на загривок, притянул к себе и требовательно поцеловал. Артур слабо застонал и углубил поцелуй.  
Имс вывел Артура из душа и толкнул на кровать, быстро разделся, опустился рядом с ним, поцеловал, дотронулся до сосков, сжимал их, теребил, пока из них не потекло молоко, потом провел языком по набухшим соскам, смочил губы и поднялся к губам Артура и замер в нескольких сантиметрах от них, пока тот сам не потянулся и не слизал молоко.  
– Имс, – пробормотал Артур Имсу в губы. – Я хочу твой член у себя внутри. Трахни меня. Пожалуйста.   
Он широко развел ноги, обхватил ими Имса и попытался заставить его войти, сильнее к нему прижаться, его кожа горела и уже была мокрая от пота, несмотря на то, что Артур только что вышел из душа. Имс убрал руки Артура, крепко прижал их к кровати, отодвинулся, чтобы видеть, как его пальцы входят Артуру в задницу.  
Имс нажимал очень осторожно, он хотел посмотреть, нет ли повреждений после нескольких предыдущих дней. Он приподнял бедра Артура и широко их развел, потом аккуратно потер раздраженную красную кожу, дырка была припухшая.   
– Тебе нужен перерыв. Завтра, Артур. Отдохни сегодня.  
Артур разочарованно застонал, опять обвил Имса ногами и еще раз попытался заставить его войти в себя.   
– Нет, сейчас, – настойчиво сказал Артур. – Мне нужно сейчас.  
Имс прикусил нижнюю губу, его пронзила вспышка острого желания, эхом повторяющая желание Артура.  
– Завтра. Тебе нужно сделать перерыв.  
– Хорошо. Просто... – Артур схватил Имса за плечи и опустил его вниз.  
Имс снова грубо поднял ноги Артура и прижал губы к блестящей сморщенной коже, сжатому колечку мышц. Артур захныкал, поднял ноги выше, Имс смочил кожу, помассировал дырку, растягивая ее, хотя это вряд ли было необходимо. Имс вставил два пальца, размазывая смазку. Артур низко застонал.  
– Ты уже готов для меня, дорогой? – спросил Имс, отклоняясь назад, но не вынимая пальцы. – Ты никогда не был в таком состоянии, да?  
Артур приподнялся и поцеловал Имса, потом положил руки ему на задницу, надавил и снова попытался заставить его войти. Член Имса уткнулся Артуру в мошонку, потом опустился к дырке. Имс опустил руку и направил свой член, сначала аккуратно прижал его к дырке, проверяя, насколько Артуру больно. Но Артур был как в лихорадке, его разум заволокло, он потерялся в ощущениях, он зажмурился и, запрокинув голову, облизнул верхнюю губу.  
Имс вошел глубоко, по самые яйца и почти полностью вышел, потом снова глубоко вошел, смазки было так много, что хватило бы нескольких движений, чтобы кончить. Но Артур сильно сжимал его член, Имс посмотрел на худую грудь, на впадинку между ключицей и шеей, на маленький кадык. Он наклонился и прижался губами к сочащемуся молоком соску, Артур что-то забормотал и прижался к Имсу сильнее. Имс больше не жалел нежную кожу и сильно ее всосал, на язык полилось теплое сладкое молоко.  
Когда он поднял голову, его член увеличился и Имс почувствовал, что скоро наступит оргазм. Имс положил руку Артуру под затылок.  
– Нет, смотри на меня, – приказал Имс и Артур открыл глаза, Имс никогда не видел его таким уязвимым. – Посмотри на себя. Такой нуждающийся. Такой готовый – готовый для меня.  
У Имса сбилось дыхание, движения стали бесконтрольными, он сбился с ритма, вбиваясь как можно глубже.   
– Готов для моего малыша, Артур?  
– Да, – прошептал Артур, задыхаясь. – Да, хочу его в себе. Боже.  
Имс ускорился, схватил Артура за шею, пока не побелели пальцы. Запах Артура перебивал запах мыла и шампуня, его настоящий запах – нежный запах молока и мускуса. Имс больше не контролировал себя, телом завладели инстинкты, заставляющие его выпустить семя, крепко обнять Артура, удержать его, защитить от всего на свете. Он глянул на Артура, лежащего под ним, и со стоном кончил, вогнав пульсирующий член как можно глубже.  
Когда он был полностью выжат, Имс не вышел из Артура, посмотрел на его потемневший член, схватил его и начал двигать рукой, Артур застонал.  
– Молодец. Покажи, как сильно ты этого хочешь, – прорычал Имс, размазал смазку по члену и снова начал двигать рукой. – Вот так, хороший мальчик, давай, спусти в мою руку. Кончи для меня.  
Артур выгнулся и член Имса выскользнул из него, но Артур уже почти кончил и Имс не обратил на это внимания, из дырки вылилось несколько капель спермы.  
– Кончи для меня, Артур.   
Имс наклонился, лизнул темно-красную головку члена, и Артур кончил, струя заляпала его тело. Имс провел языком по нижней части члена, лаская, пока он не перестал дергаться.   
Имс лег рядом с Артуром и поцеловал его лоб, Артур опустил трясущиеся ноги.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – просил Имс, посмотрел в ясные, хоть и усталые глаза Артура, на его бледную кожу, покрытую потом. Артур тяжело дышал.  
– Хорошо. Я хочу поспать. Неделю, – слабо хихикнул Артур.  
– Тебе нужно поесть. Поспи немного. Я схожу в душ, потом принесу нам что-нибудь на обед.  
Артур замотался в одеяло и закрыл глаза, нахмурился – между бровями появилась морщинка.   
Имс прикоснулся пальцем к подбородку Артура, нежно его поцеловал и сказал:  
– Не думай так интенсивно. Не сейчас. Я скоро вернусь.  
По дороге в душ, Имс чувствовал себя легче воздуха, но все равно внутри было неясное беспокойство. Он попытался вернуться к чувству легкости, но когда он зашел в душ, это чувство развеялось, оставшись только в памяти.

***

Через час Артура разбудил запах еды, принесенной Имсом. Имс расставлял на кофейном столике судки с едой на вынос. В животе у Артура забурчало, и он понял, насколько голоден. Он потянулся на кровати, натянул боксеры Имса – первые, которые попались ему на глаза и  
взял тайскую лапшу. Артур знал, что Имс смотрит на него, но упрямо не поднимал взгляд. Они ели в тишине, пока Артур не наелся и не отодвинулся от столика.  
– Ты выглядишь лучше, – наконец осторожно сказал Имс.  
– Я чувствую себя лучше. Думаю, худшая часть уже позади, – Артур посмотрел на Имса, который вопросительно смотрел на него так долго, что ему пришлось продолжить:   
– Имс, мне интересно. Почему ты так разозлился, когда нашел меня в клубе?  
Имс поерзал на стуле, потом наклонился, устроил локти на коленях.  
– Я знал, кто ты. Всегда знал. И думал, что ты придешь ко мне, когда настанет этот период. Или к кому-то другому, но точно не к толпе незнакомых мужиков в баре, с которыми при других обстоятельствах ты мог бы даже подраться, но… – Имс сжал кулак.  
– Нет, я понял, – перебил Артур, – … спасибо. Я понимаю, то, что случилось, было не слишком удобно посреди работы, и я поставил ее под угрозу. Но мы все еще не закончили, и со мной уже все в порядке, поэтому…  
Он посмотрел на Имса в надежде, что ему не придется заканчивать предложение. Но Имс явно ждал продолжения.  
– Поэтому, наверное, мне стоит вернуться в свой номер.  
– Это то, чего ты хочешь? – Имс прекрасно контролировал свой голос, но Артур все же услышал нотку злости. Он уже слышал этот тон, когда Имс разговаривал с Домом после дела Фишера.  
– Ну… нет, – ответил Артур, раздумывая над вариантами. – Я прекрасно осведомлен о важности сегодняшнего дня. Это биология и мое тело пыталось… не важно. Как я сказал, у меня уже были течки, но эта отличалась от них. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя чем-то обязанным.  
Имс нахмурился, прикусил губу.  
– Почему ты мне не позволишь самому решать, чувствовать себя обязанным или нет? Как думаешь, почему я тут? Оказываю тебе услугу? Ты меня впустил, Артур. Ты не можешь просто закрыть дверь и отказать мне в возможности быть отцом ребенка, которого я помог сотворить, если у нас это получилось, – он опустился на колени, плечи были расслаблены, но на лице мелькало слишком много тревоги и эмоций, которые Артур не мог прочитать.  
Артур подумал об Ариадне, которая спрашивала у Имса совета, хотя тот не слишком хорошо разбирался в архитектуре, вспомнил, что Имс всегда всем помогает, если что-то не получается.   
– Это не входило в мои планы. Мы еще не можем ни в чем быть уверенными, - сказал Артур.  
– Да, еще не можем, – устало сказал Имс. – Артур. Ты все равно можешь остаться здесь.  
Артур покачал головой, губы расплылись в улыбке.  
– Я вернусь к себе, все в порядке. Но я правильно понял, что я могу вернуться обратно? Если захочу?  
Имс согласно кивнул. Артур поднялся, собрал валяющиеся по всей комнате вещи и оделся. Когда он был возле двери, Имс поднялся и подошел.  
– Я завтра назначу себе консультацию. Увидимся на складе, – сказал Артур, когда Имс открыл ему дверь.  
– Сообщишь мне результат, – сказал Имс приказным тоном. Артур улыбнулся, положил руку Имсу на шею и притянул его для поцелуя.  
– Конечно, – спокойно сказал Артур и вышел.

***

Имс проходил магазин дьюти-фри, остановился возле стойки с солнечными очками, но на самом деле он на них даже не смотрел. Работа была выполнена, но не без затруднений – Артур и Имс показали себя не с лучшей стороны на стадии планирования. Но все равно достигли успеха.  
Его телефон завибрировал в кармане, Имс быстро его достал. Артур прислал сообщение. Имс несколько секунд поколебался, глубоко вздохнул и открыл его.  
На экране был всего один знак: «+».  
Имс рассмеялся.


End file.
